


Jaymoor

by warriorsoffire



Series: The Power of Five - A Warriors AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Gen, Jaymoor AU, Other, PO5 AU, dark forest trainee jaypaw? sure, hint of maggottail's past??, jaypaw is morally questionable, non-canon compliant, tagged as jayfeather because that's his (canon) warrior name, yeah this is crud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsoffire/pseuds/warriorsoffire
Summary: Jaypaw stumbles into the Dark Forest during a dream. As he laments his fate to be a medicine cat, a resident gives him some advice.





	Jaymoor

He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was asleep and furious. He turned his head to the dark, starless sky and howled in fury. "IT ISN'T FAIR! IT JUST ISN'T! THEY ALL GET TO BE WARRIORS AND I'M GOING TO BE A MEDICINE CAT!" A shadow flashed behind him, and he whipped around, teeth bared. "Show yourself!" A pair of green eyes appeared in the brush."Life isn't always fair, kit." A plump, small tabby tom with dark gray-brown fur pushed his way out of a bush. His mouth and a thin split in his stomach were oozing blood, and maggots writhed on his wounds and under his eyes. His stubby, hairless tail whipped restlessly. "You're lucky that I found you and not someone else. A lot of the others'd kill you soon as look at you." Jaypaw snarled again. "So? It's not like you'd know what it's like to be banished to the medicine den just for being different." The tabby prowled closer, and Jaypaw noticed that he stunk of rotten prey, mixed with the sharp, sour odor of deathberries. "Eh, I might. But you wouldn't know. I'm just a filthy Dark Forest cat, right? Not like your precious StarClan cats." Jaypaw bristled. "I didn't say that. And what do you mean, you know what it's like to be banished to the medicine den?" The tabby turned, about to disappear back into the undergrowth. "I didn't exactly say I did, but I'd keep deathberries around you, if they do make you a medicine cat. The name's Maggottail, by the way." And then he was gone.

Jaypaw stood in the middle of camp, days later. He'd proved himself worthy of being a warrior, in his eyes. "Jaypaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code to the day you die?" He nodded. "Then I name you Jaymoor." As the cats of ThunderClan cheered for him, and as Firestar named his brother and sister, he swore he heard a low chuckle. But it might not have been real... right?

**Author's Note:**

> warrior jayfeather??? sign me up.


End file.
